Invite
by Teenwolfs1
Summary: Danny was just joking when he told Stiles that he would have sex with him. Never in a million years did he think Stiles would actually show up at his house that night around nine. Heavy male on male sex. A/N This is one of my older stories that was taken down so I'm reposting it with some corrections.


**A/N REPOSTED**

** Okay after their locker room incident I couldn't resist. What if Stiles really did lose his virginity to one Danny Mahealani Here is how it all went down.**

Danny was sitting on his living room couch in the empty house. His parents were away on business so it was just him. Usually on days like this he would be with his best friend Jackson but since he was no where to be found he was alone. It was almost nine that night and he was bored our of his mind. Playing angry bird on his cell phone while the TV was on. He jumped when his doorbell rang. Putting his game on pause he got up and headed to the door. Opening the door he was surprised to see Stiles standing there with his hands in his pockets. "Stiles?"

"Hey Danny." Stiles said.

Danny looked around. "What are you doing here?"

Stiles shrugged. "You told me to come over around nine so here I am."

Danny smiled as he suddenly remembered his conversation with Stiles in the locker room. "I also said that I was kidding."

"I know." Stiles said. "But I was serious and I could use your help."

Danny folded his arms. "Okay I'm confused, why exactally are you here Stiles?"

"To have sex." Stiles said coming into Danny's house.

"You can't be serious." Danny said closing the door behind him. "Stiles you're not even gay."

"I know, well at least I think I do." Stiles said. "Look I really need to do this and you're the only one I could think of that could help me. Now I told my dad that I would be staying the night at Scott's house so I can stay the night here with you since you said that you like to cuddle."

"You really are serious." Danny said. "Stiles?"

"Come on I can take it." Stiles said. "I have a blue dildo at home so I know how it feels."

"Why do you have a dildo?" Danny asked.

"I was curious and I wanted to see what it was like." Stiles said.

"A dildo is nothing like the real thing." Danny said. "And trust me when I say that I know."

"Danny please." Stiles said. "I will never ask you for anything again if you do this one thing for me."

Danny sighed. "Alright."

Stiles smiled. "Really or are you joking again?"

"No this time I'm serious." Danny picked up his phone and turned off the TV. "Come on." He said heading up to his room, Stiles right behind him.

**...**

Danny watched Stiles who was sitting on his huge bed, shaking his right leg. "Stiles will you relax."

"I am relaxed." Stiles said getting up. "But I have no idea what I'm suppose to do."

Danny smiled and walked up to Stiles. "You don't have to do anything Stiles." He said starting to undo Stiles button down shirt,never taking his eyes off of Stiles as he did so.

Stiles just stared back at Danny. For some reason he felt safe with him, even though he was nervous as hell. Once he slipped out of his shirt Stiles started to undo his jeans. Tossing his jeans across the floor he moved to Danny's bed and watched as he got undressed himself. "Wow." He said once Danny was completely naked. "You are way bigger then my dildo."

Danny smiled and joined Sites on the bed. "Stiles are you sure about this?" He asked looking down at him.

"Positive." Stiles said. "If it's too much I'll tell you to stop."

"Okay." Danny spent the next twenty getting Stiles as ready as he could. When he first made way inside Stiles the smaller male winced and closed his eyes, Danny stopped. "Stiles?" No answer. "Stiles open your eyes."

"It's okay." Stiles said opening his eyes. "I'm okay." He didn't know how it happened but he suddenly found his hands tangled in Danny's hair, kissing him.

Once Danny was fully in Stiles he pulled away from his lips and waited until he felt that Stiles was ready. That was when Stiles pulled him into another kiss. He began to slowly move in and out of Stiles.

Stiles closed his eyes and moaned, his nails digging into Danny's broad shoulders.

Danny felt something pressing against his stomach. Looking down he was surprised to see Stiles now hard member pressing up against him. Maybe Stiles was enjoying this more than he thought. Stiles wasn't even loud but the low moans and grunts were enough to drive Danny crazy. He leans down and pressed his lips against Stiles. Moving back and forth from his lips to his neck. Biting, sucking and marking every inch of him."

The real thing was so better than his dildo, Stiles thought to himself. Stiles locked eyes with Danny for a split second and he saw something he' never seen before, if only he knew what it was.

Danny kept his pace slow because he didn't want to hurt the smaller male but it felt so much better. His hands slid down Stiles body, resting and gripping his thighs as they slowly kissed. He felt Stiles close around him and he suddenly felt liquid on his stomach. The sounds that were coming out of Stiles mouth and the tightness he felt blew Danny over the top. When he felt himself about to explode he slowly pulled out of Stiles. As soon as he pulled the condom off he came all over Stiles chest. With his arms still on either side of Stiles he smiled down at him. "Are you okay Stilinski?"

Stiles smiled back up at him. "I'm amazing." His hands slid up Danny's chest and once again into his hair, pulling him into another kiss.

Danny kissed Stiles until his arms could no longer hold him up. Moving beside Stiles he flopped down, completely out of breath. Looking at his clock he saw that it was almost ten. "I didn't know we were at it for so long."

Stiles looked over at Danny. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No." Danny said. "It's perfectly fine."

Stiles rubbed his chest. "Man I'm all sticky."

"You can take a shower if you want." Danny said. "I'll give you something to wear until tomorrow."

Stiles started to get up. "Are you going to join me or am I going alone?" He asked looking back at Danny.

"I'll be there in a minute." Danny said getting up as well. "I'm going to clean up in here." While Stiles went into the showers Danny stripped his bed. Along with his sheets he threw Stiles clothes in the wash as well. Then he joined Stiles in the showers.

Fifteen minutes later they both exited the bathroom in only their towels.

Danny gave Stiles some of his clothes before remaking his bed.

"Hey thanks for doing this for me Danny." Stiles said putting on the oversize clothes. "I don't know if anyone else would have did for me."

"That's what friends are for I guess." Danny said. "You seemed like you were enjoying yourself."

"I was." Stiles said helping Danny with his bed.

"So what now?" Danny asked once the bed was made. "Do we forget about this and go back to the way things were?"

"No." Stiles said. "I had a good time here with you and if you want maybe we can do it again sometime."

"That sounds like something I can do." Danny said. "Hang on I'm going to go make sure everything I locked up."

Stiles watched him go the got back into the bed. Turning away from the door he got comfortable. A moment later Danny returned and climbed in behind him. He smiled when he felt Danny snuggle up behind him, his wrapping around his waist. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Danny said.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asked.

Danny chuckled. "If I tell you will you stop asking?" Stiles nodded. "Yes I find you very attractive but also very annoying, in a cute way though."

Stiles laughed. "Night." He said moving closer to Danny.

"Night." Danny said back to him.

**A/N Thanks for reading my first Stiles/Danny fic and I hope you've enjoyed it, please review.**


End file.
